


John's new way of keeping Sherlock in line

by batman87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, sensitive hair follicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batman87/pseuds/batman87
Summary: John figure out the reason why Sherlock loves to ruffle his hair.READ IT PLEASE...





	

Sherlock had finished a long case at scotland yard; they had caught the murderer and went home but as soon as they had gotten home Sherlock went straight upstairs into John's room (not on purpose though) and crash in a ungracious heap on the right side of John's bed.

John was in the flat a few seconds after he had done this, having offered to help Mrs Hudson with something. His eyes skimmed over the loungroom and having not seen Sherlock there he assumed that Sherlock had gone to his own bed. He walked up stairs, opened his door and sat on his bed, picking up the book on his side table. He hadn't notice Sherlock until an arm had wrapped around his waist and a deep sigh erupted from him; Sherlock squeezed his waist, then sniffled and turned his head to the left.

John was alarmed at first and was going to try and wake Sherlock up then he realised that would be a bad idea as Sherlock rarely ever slept this deeply or calmly. Ever since the fall, John shivered at the thought, when he came back after all that time having been gone, he's been having nightmares and waking up screaming, only to never go back to sleep no matter how hard John tried to coax him into it.

Sherlock sniffled, lifted a hand to his face, then scratched his nose and coughed. Sherlock's face scrunched up, he whimpered and his eyes opened for a few seconds before he closed them again. John heard the whimper, so he looked up from his book and ran his fingers through Sherlock's curls but what he wasn't expecting was the action to draw out a moan from Sherlock. It was a only a soft one but it was still a moan, Sherlock's legs scrunched up underneath him and his butt was pointed up in the air; his back was arched,showing off the small yet defined muscles in his back.

John tried to ignore it and kept running his fingers through his hair, occassionally running his nails against the scalp. John was reading his book quietly, not really paying attention to the words as he read the page for the third time already. John decided it was useless to read the book anyway and removed his hand from Sherlock's hair to place the bookmark on the page; closing the book, he place it back onto the bedside table and put his hand back into Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock shivered, pushing into his hand as a response; John quite liked the way Sherlock was acting and pushed his fingers roughly against his scalp. Sherlock let out a loud moan, rutting against his thighs for some sort of friction; John's cock twitched in interest. Even in their whole relationship John had never heard these types of noises come from Sherlock and he wanted more.

John carefully turned Sherlock onto his side, deciding it was time to stop before he goes too far and spooned Sherlock, half erect and all.

John was definitely going to use this against Sherlock when he's being stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD BE DOING OTHER STUFF BUT I'M AN A GRADE PROCRASTINATOR.


End file.
